Dark Chronicles 1: Ashes to Ashes
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: Kids are being murdered in a small town. There bodies go up in flames, and nothing else, not even the floor beneath them are burned. Dean and Sam have to figure out what's going on and stop these murders from happening. Warnings of abuse. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I'm not making money, just having fun.

AN: All right, first off, Ruddington is a made up town. Well it may exist, but not to my knowledge. It's just a place I made up. Anyways there is abuse in the story, so if it's not your bag, don't read. I hope you likies, and please review!

"According to the reports this is the third death in two months," Sam said. He and Dean were on their way to a small town by the name of Ruddington. "The bodies were consumed by fire, but nothing else was burned, not even the rug beneath the victims."

"Maybe the bodies were moved," Dean suggested, glancing over at his brother.

"I don't think so," Sam replied. "All of the victims were reported to be at home at the time of their deaths. They were all kids between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. Their parents heard a scream, went upstairs and found their kids burnt bodies lying on the floor."

"That's brutal," Dean said. "Human torch?"

"If it is I've never seen anything like this," Sam said, folding the newspaper and putting it away. "It doesn't make sense that it's happening to all these kids in one town. I'd say it was Hell Fire, but Hell Fire would torch everything in its path. A fire demon maybe?"

"Maybe," He agreed. Dean stopped the car in front of a small hotel. It was a little after eight pm. They checked in and started walking towards the diner across the street.

"The last victim's name was Marion Cochran," Sam said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Eighteen years old. The funeral's tomorrow."

Dean pulled out their new FBI badges and handed one to Sam. "We'll make a cameo."

They walked inside and sat down in a booth. A waitress came over and handed them menus. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Dean eyed her figure as best he could through the baggy red shirt and blue jeans.

"Can I get y'all a cup of coffee," She asked.

"Please," Dean said smiling.

She nodded and walked away. A moment later she returned with two cups of coffee.

"Listen we're with the FBI," Dean said pulling out his fake badge. He flashed it long enough that she could see the FBI logo and put it away quick enough that she couldn't see any discrepancies in it. "We're here about the fire victims."

The young woman visibly tensed. "What about them?"

"Did you know any of them?" Sam asked.

"I knew all of them," She said gingerly. "This is a small town you know. Everyone knows everyone."

"What about the last victim, Marion Cochran," Dean said. "Were you close with her?"

She shook her head. "I knew her, but she was a few years younger than me. She usually always hung out with Dorian."

"Dorian?" Sam asked.

"Dorian Adams," The waitress said. "She was Marion's best friend."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah," She replied. "She's over there in that corner booth."

Dean and Sam looked over. A girl with red hair was sitting with a cup of untouched coffee in front of her. Her blue eyes were red and her nose was puffy. She was wearing a bulky blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Thank you," Dean said. The two brothers got up and walked over to the other booth. "Dorian Adams?"

She looked up and wiped away a tear. "Yeah, who are you?"

They flashed their badges. "I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're with the FBI. Do you mind if we sit down?"

She gestured to the empty side of the booth and they slid in. "What can I do for you?"

"We understand you were best friends with Marion Cochran," Sam said, gently.

She nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I was."

"We're sorry about your friend," Dean said. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

"What do you want to know?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Were you present the incident occurred?" Sam asked.

"No, but she lived next door," Dorian replied rubbing the top of her nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?" Dean asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Dorian shook her head. "No, not really. Well, I mean these deaths's are unusual and out of the ordinary, but nothing besides that."

"Do you know if there have been any reported sightings of anything strange out in the woods?" Sam asked.

Dorian knitted her brows together. "I don't understand why you're asking all of this."

"I know it's a little weird," Sam said. He didn't want to scare her and make her stop talking. "But just bare with us all right?"

Dorian stared at him for a moment and sighed. "No there have been no reported sightings, at least not that I know of."

"Did Marion dabble in Witch Craft?" Dean asked. It was a little off the subject, but if someone had conjured some kind of demon, it would at least give them an idea of what they were looking for.

Dorian's eye's widened for a minute and then she shook her head vigorously. "No, her parents would have killed her. This is a very God fearing town. You either believe in God or they tie you up and pray over you until you do." She reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes and the sleeve of her sweatshirt fell down to her elbow.

Dean noticed that there were raw rope burns around her wrist along with a few bruises on her arm. "What happened?"

Dorian quickly pulled the sleeve back down to cover her arm. "Nothing."

"It looks like you were tied up recently," Sam said. "Were you serious about being prayed over for seven days?"

"What, no!" She said quickly. "That was just a joke."

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Dorian snapped. "I thought you were here about Marion?"

"We are," Sam said gently. "We're just trying to find out all the facts."

"There are no facts," Dorian said. "What happened to Marion and the others is impossible. It makes no sense." Her tone was nervous. The brothers exchanged a glance, knowing something was up.

"I know it's hard," Dean said. "But is there anything about Marion that you think will help us?"

"Dorian," A man yelled walking up to them.

Dorian's head snapped around. Dean and Sam looked over. A big man, wearing a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans walked over to them. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Dad," Dorian said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," He said angrily. He reached over and yoked her out of the booth by her arm.

"Hey take it easy," Sam said standing up. Dean scooted out behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, sizing them up.

"Sam Davis," He said flashing his badge. "FBI. This is my partner Dean Johnson."

"What the hell is the FBI doing here?" He asked them, still holding on to Dorian's arm.

"Investigating the deaths the town has experienced in the last few months," Dean said.

"Yeah, well I'm Rick Adams and this is my daughter, who was supposed to be home two hours ago."

"I'm sorry," Dorian said. "I lost track of time."

"That's no excuse," Rick snapped tightening his grip on his arm.

"Hey take it easy on her," Dean said. "She just lost her best friend."

Rick glared over at him. "This is none of your business. My daughter doesn't know anything about what happened, so stay away from her." He turned and practically dragged Dorian out of the diner.

"Nice guy," Sam drawled. He hadn't met him for two minutes and already he didn't like him.

"Yeah, he's a prince," Dean agreed.

After they finished their meal they went back to the hotel and Sam hooked up his computer. He wanted to do a little research on the history of the town and see if there were any other unexplainable death's in the past.

"Research?" Dean asked plopping into bed.

"Yeah," He replied as the computer booted up. "At the very least we could be dealing with a vengeful spirit. Sort of like the Woman in White."

"It could be," Dean said propping his head on his hand. "Maybe someone was murdered by fire and there spirit is angry and going after these kids for some reason."

"I don't think so," Sam said. "The only results I'm getting are an accidental fire that took the life of one woman." He looked over at Dean. "Her name was Alexis Adams."

TBC…..Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2. Please Review.

The next morning Dean and Sam stood at the back of Marion's funeral. The entire town was there. Considering it was a small town, it was still a relatively small funeral.

Marian's parents were in the front row. Her father was dressed in a black suit holding his sobbing wife. The preacher was telling stories about Marion. This was one of the few towns that the preacher actually knew the person who died and could relay first hand accounts of their life.

Rick and Dorian were standing at the back of the crowd. Dorian was dressed in an elegant black dress. Her father towered over her in a black suit. He had his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Even from where the brothers were standing they could see she was uncomfortable.

Dorian turned her head and saw the two men standing behind her. Dean and Sam smiled sadly at her.

"She's got a nice bruise on her cheek," Dean said.

"Guess her father was a little pissed."

She gestured her head towards the woods. Sam nodded in understanding.

Dorian turned back towards the funeral and Sam and Dean walked quietly to the woods.

"Why do you think she wants us to come here?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Probably so she can talk to us away from her father. He did tell us to stay away from her."

"Exactly," Dorian said walking up to them. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were red from crying. "If my father saw me talking to you he'd be less than happy."

"Run into a door?" Dean asked.

She smiled. "Something like that. What do you want?"

"You wanted us to come here," Sam said.

"Because you wouldn't be at the funeral unless you wanted something, and I'm not going to let you interrogate her parents right now," She said adamantly. It was partially true. She also had a feeling that there was more to these guys than they were letting on.

"Well you know we're FBI," Dean said. "You can't exactly stop it."

She waved him off. "I don't know who you are, but FBI is not it."

Dean smiled. "How do you know that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. "A. You don't dress like FBI. B. You sure as hell don't act like FBI. C. You're both way to hot to be FBI. So I'll ask you again. Who are you and what is it that you want?"

"Well I'm really Sam and that's really Dean."

"That's a start. At least your names are real. You're because why?"

"We're just trying to find out what's going on here," Sam said sincerely.

She nodded. "I get that. Why?"

"Because, something is killing innocent kids," Dean said.

"Something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't think it's human," Sam explained. "I know it sounds crazy, but the way the bodies are burned and nothing else is, it's not a normal fire."

"No, it's not," Dorian said. "But nobody in this hick town is going to like being questioned about it."

"So you know it's not normal?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I at first I thought it was hell fire, but then I realized that hell fire would burn down the entire house, not just the body, so I've been trying to figure out what it is on my own," She took a breath. "But in this town, not so easy."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I told you, you either believe in God, or you're evil," She said. "You ask crazy questions or go around poking into supernatural stuff and you'll be deemed devil worshippers."

"It's not going to stop until someone finds out what's causing it," Dean said. "Pretending it's an accident is not going to make it go away."

"I know that," She said. "Like I said I'm trying to find out what it is myself."

Sam sat down on a log. "So then they think you're a devil worshipper?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him. "They have their doubts about my loyalty to God, but my father makes sure I attend Church every Sunday and all that good stuff, so they don't really say anything."

"Do you believe in God?" Dean asked.

"Not in their God, no," Dorian replied.

"This must be hard for you," Sam said, changing the subject. "I mean you're mom died in a fire right?"

Dorian tensed. "So I'm told."

"How old were you when she died?" Dean asked.

"Three," She replied. "They say the house was struck by lightning during a storm. It caught on fire and it was all my dad could do just to get me out."

"You don't sound like you're convinced," Dean said. He was trying to explore the topic without pissing her off and having her storm away.

"There was a storm," Dorian said. "But the fire wasn't accidental, of that I'm sure."

"How do you know?" Sam asked. "I mean you were three."

"My mom was a witch," Dorian said tentatively. She began tugging at her hair. "She practiced the craft. She kept it a secret from my father, but one of the women in town found out and then my father found out. He didn't like that too much and the town didn't like that too much, so they took her and tied her up in the house and set it on fire."

"You're dad didn't do anything to stop it?" Dean asked, intrigued by the story.

"No, my dad was in on it," She replied bitterly. "He's the one who started the whole thing. I think."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"A few years ago I started having these dreams," Dorian explained. "It was always the same thing. Mom and Dad arguing, the towns people pissed off and her being tied up inside of the house while it was on fire. They burned her at the stake so to speak." She stood up and started pacing. "I know it's just a dream, but I also know it's real. Almost everyone was in on it, but she wasn't bad you know."

"Witches usually aren't," Sam said.

"It would explain the burnings," Dean said. "Alexus's spirit is probably angry. Instead of taking out on the people who murdered her, she's going after their kids."

"No way," Dorian exclaimed. "My mom wouldn't murder innocent kids."

"It's not your mother," Sam said. "It's only her rage that's left behind."

"I don't care what you say," She snapped. "She wouldn't do that." She stood up. "I'll prove it, tonight."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Sam asked.

"We'll conjure her spirit," Dorian said. "Where are you staying?"

"Room 6 at the Hotel," Dean said. "You know how to conjure spirits?"

"When I said my mom was a witch I didn't mean I wanna be witch," She said. "She was a real witch and so am I."

"Is that how you got those rope burns on your wrists?" Sam asked.

Dorian pulled up her sleeve and traced the mark on her wrists. "My father knows I take after my mother and he doesn't like it. Every once in a while he ties me to the bed and tries to pray over me. He says he's trying to expel the demon inside of me."

"Does he try and beat it out of you too?" Dean drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "No, that he does for fun."

"Why do you stay?" Sam asked. "I mean you're eighteen, right?"

"Nineteen and I don't have anywhere to go," Dorian said. "But look, I better get back before my dad figures out I'm gone. I'll meet you guys at your hotel tonight at eleven all right?"

They nodded.

"Hey are you sure your dad isn't going to stop you?" Dean asked.

She shook her head. "No, when I need to get out I drug his evening cup of coffee."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm joking, relax," Dorian smiled. "He's asleep by ten every night. I'll sneak out and he'll never be the wiser."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "We don't want to give your dad any reason to go after you."

"Look if I'm not there by eleven thirty, I'm probably unconscious and won't make it at all," She joked.

Sam pointed at her. "Not funny."

"Relax, I'll be there," She said. "I'll see you guys later."

She waved and walked back through the woods.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy.

Dorian glanced over to her bedside table. The red numbers blinked 10:43pm. There had been ample time for her father to fall asleep. He never worried about Dorian sneaking out. He thought his punishments scared Dorian enough to keep her in check.

Dorian smirked as she remembered all the times she had snuck over to Marion's house. The conversations they would have all night long and even how sometimes Marion would help her with the wounds Rick inflicted on her.

She sighed with a heavy heart at the realization that her best friend was dead, Dorian got up and grabbed the bag she had stashed under her bed earlier that day. All of her supplies were hidden in the woods. Her father checked her room regularly for anything of the occult. After the first few times he found it, she wised up and hid her supplies out side of the house.

She double checked the contents of the bag, making sure she had grabbed everything she would need. Nodding in satisfaction she zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. Dorian tiptoed down the stairs. They squeaked under her feet, but it wasn't enough noise to wake her father.

Dorian made it to the bottom of the steps and silently made her way to the door.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Her father asked.

Dorian squeezed her eyes shut, opened them, and turned around. Her father was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest. Anger was etched into the lines of his face. Dorian knew she was in trouble. "I was just throwing some stuff out," She said.

"Don't lie to me," He said pounding down the stairs. Each thunderous boom of his footsteps coincided with the hammering of Dorian's terrified heart.

Dorian took a step back. Her mind was racing. He was supposed to be asleep, why wasn't he asleep?

"I saw you go and meet those FBI agents in the woods. What are you going to do? Try and get them to take you away from me?" He jerked the bag off her shoulder.

"No, I was…" She stopped when he looked in the bag. Her heart stopped for a beat. She knew she was in trouble.

He glared up at her, malice and anger flowing from his eyes. "What is this? Devil supplies?" He backhanded her.

Dorian cried out and brought a hand to her throbbing face.

"I told you I would not have this evil in my house," He didn't yell, but the effect was just as scary.

"No, it's not evil!" She yelled, taking a step back. "Mom wasn't evil either!"

Rick back handed her again and she stumbled. Tears stung her eyes and she felt warm blood trickle down her lip.

"It's evil," He yelled. "And so are you! You're just like that witch mother of yours!" Rick dropped the bag and took off his belt. "I told you what would happen if I found this crap in my house."

Dorian ran for the door, but he grabbed her. He caught her across the face with the belt. She cried out and fell to the floor. She tried to cover herself as Rick continuously beat her with the belt.

"Stop," She screamed. "Please!" Dorian's breath caught in her throat as a lick hit her across her ribs. That area was unprotected because she was using her hands to cover her face. Another hit came down on her and she screamed.

"I told you I wouldn't tolerate this," He said still coming down on her with the belt. "No child of mine is going to be a devil worshipper!" He went for another strike when someone grabbed his arm. He looked over, anger boiling inside of him.

"And what you think you can beat the devil out of her?" Dean asked, pushing him back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Checking in on your daughter," Dean said.

"I told you to stay away from Dorian," He seethed.

"Yeah well we thought she might be in danger," Dean said. "Turns out we were right."

Rick took a step towards Dean. He was enraged that these men had come into his house, into his business and interfered with his daughter.

"Dean," Dorian said, weakly. Her body was in so much pain she could barely move. Sam had helped her up and now she was leaning against him for support. "He's not worth it."

"I disagree," A voice said behind Rick.

Dean took a step back. Rick slowly turned around.

Dorian was staring past all of them. Her face paled and her knees threatened to collapse under her weight. She felt Sam tighten her grip around her and despite the pain, she was thankful.

The spirit of Alexus was standing a few feet away from Rick. She smiled sweetly at her husband and took a step towards him. "Rick," She said. "Dear, sweet Rick."

"Sam, get Dorian out of here now," Dean said, quietly.

"Alexus," Rick said taking a step back. "This is impossible. You're dead."

Sam began leading Dorian to the door, but she pulled away. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Don't be afraid," Alexus said walking over to Rick. She reached out a hand and caressed his face. For a moment, he looked as though he had longed for that touch. Then, the complacent look on his face turned to one of horror.

Alexus's body turned to charred skin and bone. Her beautiful features were gone left with pink muscles and an open nose. Her hands were nothing but burnt skin and exposed muscle.

Steam began to rise from where Alexus's hand touched Rick's face and. He screamed and tried to pull away, but it was as if her hand was glued to his skin.

"No," Dorian screamed. She tried to run to her father, but Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

"Sam, get her out of here," Dean said, rushing to help Rick. He didn't think the bastard deserved to be saved, but he couldn't just stand by and watch him die either.

Dorian watched in horror as Dean rushed to her father's aid. Sam was pulling her towards the door, but she fought him tooth and nail. She couldn't just run. She had to help.

Dean grabbed Rick around the waist and yanked, trying to free him from Alexus's hold. Rick didn't budge. Realizing that he'd never save Rick that way he ran around and in an attempt to distract Alexus he grabbed her arm. His hand began to sizzle and he jerked his hand away.

Rick's body was turning red. Blisters began forming on his face and arms. "Help me!"

"You did this to me," Alexus said gently. She was watching him begin to burn, not with malice, but with the sadness of a woman who was betrayed by the man she loved. "You and the others."

Dorian screamed as she saw her father's body burst into flames. She tried to run towards him, but Dean came over and helped Sam pull her out of the house.

"Dorian," Sam said when they were out side.

"He's dying," She screamed. "We have to help him!"

Sam gently shook her. "Dorian, he's gone. There's nothing we can do."

She sagged against him and started crying. Sam held onto her, while Dean jumped in the car and grabbed there fathers journal. Dean was going to send Alexus back to the grave.

"Dean no!" Dorian screamed as he ran past her, into the house.

"It's okay," Sam said, hugging her tightly. "He knows what he's doing."

"She'll kill him," Dorian sobbed. "Just like she killed my father. Just like she killed everyone else!"

A moment later Dean emerged from the house, shaking his head. "She's already gone."

Dorian pulled away from Sam and started walking towards the house. Her heart was pounding, her head was swimming and her body was hurting like hell, but she had to see her father.

Dean gently grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see him," Dorian said, not looking at Dean.

Dean turned her to face him. She was shaking and her eyes were glazed over. "Dorian, listen to me, you don't want to go in there. You don't want to see your father like that."

"I have to." Her eyes were fluttering. "It's my fault he's dead."

"That's not true," Sam said walking up to them. "None of this is your fault."

Dean smirked. "Sam's a pretty smart guy. A college nerd and everything. You should listen to what he says."

She stepped away from Dean. "I didn't tell you everything before."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"What didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

Tears streamed down Dorian's face. "I conjured her spirit. I kept having the nightmare about my mom. I had to know if it was true or if I was crazy."

"That still doesn't make this your fault," Sam said. "You didn't know she was going to hurt people."

Dorian shook her head. "But if I had just let her spirit rest, none of this would have happened. Marion would still be alive."

Sirens sounded in the distance. The police were on their way. It was a small town, it wouldn't take them long to get there.

Dean walked up to her. "None of this was your fault, all right. We can't talk about it anymore because the cops are on their way. Right now you don't know anything. You came downstairs and saw your father's burnt body. That's all got it?"

Dorian nodded. "My supplies are still inside. If they find it…"

"I've got it covered," Sam said jogging towards the house.

The cops showed up moments after Sam came out of the house. Sam shoved Dorian's bag in the car, shutting the door, just as the police were getting out of theirs.

The police questioned them, but didn't push too hard since Sam and Dean were still pretending to be FBI. The brothers were surprised to find that the Sheriff was Jim Cochran, Marion's father. They were also surprised that no one asked about Dorian's bruises.

After being questioned repeatedly, Dean announced that they were taking Dorian into their custody for the night. Sheriff Cochran tried to persuade them to let Dorian come with him, but they politely told him that they thought Dorian might be next on the list of fire victims and they were taking her into protective custody. Reluctantly Sheriff Cochran let them go.

By the time they got back to the hotel Dorian was much calmer. The tears had stopped and she wasn't shaking as badly. As they walked into their room they realized Dorian was in a lot of pain. Her steps were stiff and slow, and her jaw was clenched so tight it was a wonder she didn't crack her teeth.

"Do you have a shirt on under that sweater?" Sam asked, helping Dorian ease onto the bed. He wanted to get a better look at her injuries.

She nodded and started to take off the sweatshirt.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Dean asked, seeing how much it hurt her. She nodded again and Dean grabbed onto the bottom of her sweatshirt. Dorian lifted her arms as much as her body would let her and Dean gently pulled the sweatshirt over her head.

"Thanks," She said when the sweater had been removed. She closed her eyes not wanting to see their reactions. The town's people had become accustomed to her having bruises. They all simply looked the other way.

"Jesus," Dean said, eyes taking in the welts and bruises on her arms and shoulders.

"I'll be all right," Dorian said, trying to smile. "I've been worse."

"Yeah, I believe you," Sam said seeing older bruises beneath the new ones.

"How's your hand," Dorian asked, nodding towards Dean.

"Oh," Dean flashed Dorian his hand and smiled. "Not even a mark."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." She looked down and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Comes with the job," Sam said. He gently lifted the side of her shirt and saw more bruises on her ribs and side. She flinched when he touched her. "Sorry."

"Comes with my life," She drawled. "We have to put my mother's spirit to rest. I can't let her hurt anyone else."

"We, nothing," Dean said. "Sam and I will take care of your mother. You're hurt and you need to rest."

"No," She argued. "I caused this mess. I have to be the one to clean it up."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Sam said.

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that if I had never conjured my mother, Marion and my father and the others would still be alive." She looked Dean in the eye. "I'm going with you and if you say no, I'll just do it on my own."

"You're stubborn as hell do you know that?" Dean asked.

"I'm serious," She said. "With or without you I'm going to fix this."

Dean shook his head. "Fine, you can come with us, but we'll handle your mother's spirit tomorrow."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean normally was the first to race into the dangerous situation to get the big bad supernatural being.

"But, what if she goes after someone else?" Dorian asked worriedly.

"I think the only reason Alexus went after your father was because he was hurting you," Sam said, playing along with Dean. "I think she was just trying to protect you from him."

"But what if you're wrong?" She asked.

"Listen," Dean said walking around and kneeling in front of her. "You're hurt and you're exhausted. If you want to go after her with us you're going to need your energy. Trust me sending your moms spirit back to the grave is not going to be an easy task."

"You're right. I know you are," She drawled. "But I just…I don't know. She's my mom you know. I just don't understand why she's taking her rage out on the kids instead of the people who killed her?"

"Maybe she is taking her rage out on the people who killed her," Sam said.

"What?" Dorian asked.

"When the town murdered Alexus they took you away from her," Sam said. "Now I'm guessing that your mother loved you more than anyone else in the world."

Dean nodded. "And if that's true Alexus is going after the kids so that their parents will feel the same way she's felt all these years without you."

"Or it could be the other way around," Sam said. "It could be she's angry at how they made you feel, by taking your mother away from you, so in return she's taking their kids away from them."

Dorian shook her head. She was shivering again. It was all so much to take. Her best friend and her father were gone. She knew she shouldn't care that Rick was dead, but no matter what he did to Dorian, he was still her father. She sighed and touched her swollen lip. She was tired and her body was becoming sorer by the minute.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Dorian said. "I'm just sore."

"Come on," Dean said, helping her off the bed. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Yeah," Dorian said. She grimaced as her muscles screamed in pain with every movement. "That sounds good."

Dean led her to the bathroom and she sat down on the toilet seat. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with cold water. He kneeled in front of her and began wiping the blood off her face. He rinsed the wash cloth again and then pressed it against her swollen lip. "Sorry," He said when she winced.

"It's okay," She mumbled through the rag. Dean laughed and she shoved him playfully.

"Hey, be nice," He said, still smiling. "I could bump into one of your many bruises accidentally on purpose, if you catch my drift."

The edges of her mouth turned up behind the rag and Dean was glad to see her smile.

Sam came in and put the first aid kit on the counter. "Here," He said. "Ours is better than the hotels."

Dean removed the rag and Dorian said, "You guys sure come prepared, but I can take care of myself. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, not at all," Dean said. He handed her a towel and the two of them walked out, closing the door behind them.

"So we're going after her tonight," Sam said, when he heard the water running.

"Absolutely," Dean replied. "After she falls asleep we'll go out and put Alexus's spirit to rest."

"You think Alexus's spirit will go after Dorian?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, but we're not going to take that chance," He said seriously. "We've got the supplies and dad's journal. I figure we'll call her spirit to us out in the woods, where no one else would be around to get hurt. Than we'll just lay her to rest properly and the problem's solved."

Sam nodded. "It shouldn't take long for her to fall asleep. She's exhausted."

"That's what I'm counting on," Dean replied.

Twenty minutes later Dorian came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her hair was in wet strands around her face and she held the towel tightly to her body. They noticed she was extremely to thin for a girl her height. The bruises had come out in full colors ranging from purple to that ugly yellow green color.

"I'm a little stiff," She said. She looked away when she noticed them gawking. "Do either of you have a pair of sweats and a large shirt I can borrow?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said coming out of his stupor. Dorian didn't have exotic features. She was more the girl next door. Well the beaten up girl next door. He was more appalled by what her father had done to her than by any beauty that may have been buried beneath her injuries. He grabbed some clothes out of his bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks," She said retreating back into the bathroom.

"I can't believe he beat her that bad," Sam said, shaking his hand.

"Bastard deserved to die," Dean said sincerely.

A moment later she came out, dressed in Dean's oversize clothes. "Thanks, this is a lot more comfortable."

"No problem," He replied. He walked over and pulled back the blankets on the bed. "Come on hope in."

Dorian smiled sadly and walked over to the bed. She eased herself down, but her muscles were so sore every movement hurt. Once she was sitting Dean lifted her legs on the bed for her. She laid her head on the pillows and Dean covered her.

"Get some sleep," He told her. "No one else is going to hurt you."

"Thank you," She said through a yawn. "Both of you."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, giving her a smile for reassurance. "Just get some rest."

She gave the barest of nods and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was asleep.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and support. Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Sam and Dean walked into the woods and started setting up Dorian's supplies. Even though Dorian had fallen asleep right away, they had waited a good twenty minutes before leaving the motel room. They didn't want to take the chance of Dorian following them.

"You know this might not work," Sam said, lighting a candle.

"I don't see why it shouldn't," Dean replied looking through his father's journal. "We have the incantation to send her spirit back to the grave right here."

"Yeah, but we're not the one's who conjured her," Sam said standing up and look at him. "Dorian's the one who called her, so she might be the only one who can put her spirit to rest."

"Well if that's true, then Dorian will get her wish and she'll have to help us, but I think it's better if we keep her out of this. Alexus might turn against her if Dorian tries to send her back."

Dorian woke when a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream through the skin, but it was only muffled. Someone jerked her out of bed and she cried out in pain.

Someone half carried, half dragged her out of the hotel room and Someone was not gentle about it. Once Someone had her outside he threw her on the ground. She looked up and paled when she saw who Someone was.

"Mr. Cochran?" She asked in awe. "What are you…"

"Get up," He said jerking her up by her arm. "You killed Marion!"

"What? No, I didn't!"

He slapped her across the face. Dorian's cheek was already bruised and the additional pain made her cheek feel like it was going to explode.

"Come on," He said dragging her to the car.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"We should have killed you when we killed your mother," He said, shoving her in the front seat. Dorian tried to get out the other side, but he jerked her back by her hair. "You try that again and I'll slit your throat." He pulled out a knife and showed her.

"I didn't kill Marion," She said nervously. "She was my best friend!"

"You're a liar," He shouted as he drove. "You killed her, you killed the others, and you killed your father!"

Dorian shook her head. "No, I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me," He seethed. "We know you're the one who killed your father."

"I didn't kill him! It's my mother's spirit. She's the one doing this!"

"You expect me to believe that? Your mothers dead! We killed her when you were a baby! You're the one who's killing off the town. Somehow you found and now your trying to get revenge!"

"That's not true!"

"Shut up!"

He drove two blocks to her house and dragged her out of the car. Most of the town was standing in her front yard.

"What's going on?" She asked as they walked past everybody.

He pulled her into the house and a few others followed. Cochran dragged her over to the stairs and another townsman roughly pulled her hands through the banisters.

"Mr. Davis what are you doing?" She asked. "Let me go."

"You're going to pay," Cochran said. "You're going to die the same way my daughter died."

"You're going to burn me?" She looked over and realized that others were dousing the house with gasoline.

"That's right," He said. "You're going to feel the pain you put my daughter through." He smacked her again.

Sam finished the incantation and Alexus's spirit appeared in front of them. They had to call Alexus to them before they could lay her to rest.

"What is it you wish of me?" She asked.

"To send your sorry ass back to the grave," Dean said.

Sam started the incantation that would lay her spirit to rest. Alexus grew furious and she screamed. She moved faster than they could see and before they knew it she had latched on to Sam's arm.

He screamed out as his arm began to sizzle and dropped the book.

Dorian pulled at the bonds that held her to the stairs. The ropes tore into her skin over the old wounds. Blood seeped from behind the rope, but even they didn't proved enough lube to let her free.

"Don't do this!" She screamed. "I didn't kill anybody!"

Cochran walked over and slapped her. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. "It's time for you to pay for your sins." He roughly released her and smacked her again.

Cochran and the others made there way to the door.

"I didn't kill anybody!" She screamed still trying to free herself.

Cochran lit a match and smiled at her. "Have fun in hell." He threw it in the gasoline.

"No!" Dorian screamed. He shut the door and she was left alone with the flames.

Dean had known better than to grab onto Alexus's spirit. He had already been burned once from that. Instead he grabbed the book and started reading the incantation where Sam had left off. Alexus let go of Sam and turned her anger onto Dean.

She swung out a hand, smacking into Dean so hard he flew back and dropped the book. Alexus took a few steps towards him and then stopped.

"Dorian…" Her spirit disappeared.

Dean pulled himself up, brushing off the leaves and dirt and ran over to Sam, who was sitting on the ground, cradling his arm.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she gave me a nice sunburn though." He showed Dean his red and pealing arm.

Dean helped him up. "She called out Dorian's name. You think she's going after her?"

"I don't know…The last time she went to Dorian was because someone was hurting her…"

They exchanged a glance.

"She's in trouble," They chorused.

They quickly blew out the candles, grabbed their father's journal and raced towards the car. They had to get back to the motel quick.

"Something's on fire," Dean said, seeing the smoke as they headed back to town.

"You don't think…" Sam trailed off. He had a bad feeling and he could tell that Dean had the same one.

Dean punched the gas and the sped towards Dorian's house. When they got there they jumped out of the car, heart's racing. Dorian's house was on fire. A large group of people stood in front, just watching, not doing anything.

"She's inside."

Dean and Sam jumped at the sound of Alexus's voice.

"Help her." Her spirit disappeared once again.

Dean and Sam pushed through the crowd. It seemed as though everyone was trying to keep them from getting to the house. Maybe, subconsciously, they were.

They had just broken from the group when Sheriff Cochran grabbed Sam's arm. "You can't go in there."

Alexus's spirit appeared next to them. "Let him go."

Cochran's jaw dropped and he released Sam. The brothers didn't stay around to see what was going to happen. They didn't want Alexus' to kill anyone else, but their first priority was to get Dorian out of the burning house.

The smoke hit their lungs hard as they walked in. The flames were burning furiously and they were already starting to sweat.

"Dorian!" They called out.

They moved through the flames splitting up. Dean pulled his shirt over his nose and moved through the billowing back smoke, towards the kitchen.

"Dorian!" He called.

"Dean, over here," Sam yelled.

Dean pushed his way through the smoke and met his brother at the stairs. Dorian was lying on the stairs, her eyes barely open. She was coughing severely. Sam was cutting through the ropes with his pocket knife.

"Take this," Dean said handing Sam his gun. "In case they try to stop us."

Sam nodded and Dean scooped a semiconscious Dorian into his arms. They quickly made their way outside and Dean laid Dorian on the ground. He grabbed her face and looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, still coughing.

Sheriff Cochran's scream tore through the crowd. He was on his knee's Alexus's hand on her face. The stench of burning flesh mixed with the burning of the house causing for a nasty mixture.

Some of the townsmen tried grabbing Alexus to get her away from the Sheriff, but they learned the same lesson Dean had. Someone pulled a gun and tried to shoot her, but the bullet went straight through. Despite all the chaos around her, Alexus never wavered from her prey.

"Sam, get the book," Dean yelled.

Sam took off towards the car. Dorian started saying something between coughs. Dean leaned in, trying to hear what she was saying.

Alexus's spirit pulled back from Cochran and whirled on Dorian. "No," She whispered. She stood there, as Dorian kept speaking quietly. Dean watched Alexus's spirit, clearly torn between stopping Dorian and at the same time not wanting to hurt her daughter.

"Dorian stop!" She pleaded. Dorian kept chanting as best she could between coughs. Alexus started after Dorian, but Dean stepped in her way. She reached out towards him, but her hand was no longer there. She was fading. "Dorian," She whispered, knowing it was too late. "I love you."

Then she was gone.

Dean went back to Dorian, kneeling beside her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You did good," Dean told her.

She nodded. Dean helped her up but her knee's buckled. He lifted her up in his arms.

Sam came back through the crowd, his father's journal in his hand. "What happened?"

"Dorian handled it," Dean said. "But I think it's time for us to leave."

No one tried to stop them as they walked through the crowd. Dean gently placed Dorian in the back seat and then they got in and drove back to the motel.

"What happens now?" Dorian asked. Her voice was hoarse from all the smoke.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. What did happen now? They couldn't leave Dorian behind at least not here. These people would go after her again and the brothers both knew it.

Sam shrugged. "We could have use a Witch with us."

Dean thought it over. Their lifestyle was a dangerous one. He didn't know if he wanted to drag Dorian into it, but he figured her chances were better with them than with the people in this town.

He looked at Dorian in the rearview mirror. Her dirt mixed with the bruises making her look young, small, and extremely tired. "What do you say, Dorian? Want to tag along with us for a while?"

Despite all the dirt and grime that was on her face, Dorian's eyes lit up. "You'd do that? You'd take me with you."

"It's your choice," Sam said. "It can be dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't lived in a dangerous situation my whole life."

Dean laughed. "So is that yes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Please review


End file.
